hall_of_pretty_curefandomcom_th-20200213-history
Kise Yayoi
Kise Yayoi (黄瀬やよい Kise Yayoi or คิเซะ ยาโยอิ' '''in the Thai sub) is onethumb of the main Cures in Smile Pretty Cure!. She is a 2nd grade secondary student at Nanairogaoka Middle School. While being a little bit of a crybaby, she is actually quite a strong girl at heart. She is good at sympathizing with others, and will always keep a promise. Although she excels at drawing manga, she has never shown anyone her work due to her shy nature. She is part of the home economics club in school. Her alter ego is '''Cure Peace' (キュアピース Kyua Pīsu), and she holds the power of lightning. Personality She is a shy girl with a big heart. She was first depicting as a crybaby, "crying over the slightest nudge". Though she had a few friends, she mostly kept to her own due to her shy and modest nature. When Miyuki and Akane saw what potential she had in art, they managed to draw a more passionate fire out of her. When their lives were put it danger, she completely shed her baby-ish personality and showed her true strengths. Now that she's made a few friends, Yayoi has became more outgoing and passionate about being a Pretty Cure, especially the superheroic elements. She is quite bubbly and sweet, and while she may appear as a crybaby, she is actually quite strong when it comes to protecting her friends and making the right decision. Relationships Hoshizora Miyuki : Being a shy girl, Yayoi understands how Miyuki must feel being the new girl in class, and so does her best to make Miyuki feel welcome. She also shows genuine concern for Miyuki whenever she gets hurt. Hino Akane : Despite how Akane always teases Yayoi about being a crybaby, the two seem to be good friends and are often seen together. Kise Yuuichi ': When Yayoi was younger, she was very close to her father. Yuuichi loves her and once said after a stressing time from work, he would always be relaxed when Yayoi comes to him. 'Aoki Reika ': Yayoi likes Reika the same way Reika does. Theres not much about their relationship during the series. ' 'Reika likes her artworks and fascinated/amazed on how she does her art. Appearance Out of the 5 girls, Yayoi is the shortest in terms of height. She has blond shoulder-length hair with straight bangs. The back of her hair curls inwards to frame her head, and is held back with a white headband with orange ornaments at each end. Her eyes are a dark yellow. She normally dresses in a pale yellow long-sleeved blouse with cuffs, a yellow dress over this, frilly socks and orange shoes. Her summer outfit consists of a white top with short puffed sleeves under a light yellow ruffled blouse, light blue shorts, light yellow socks and light orange sandals. She wears her school uniform with a yellow tie and a pale yellow sweater. Cure Peace's hair is styled in a high ponytail that fans out wide, with a slight curl at the tips. Her bangs are styled in curls as well. Her eyes become a brighter shade of yellow to match. Her tiara has two angel wings attached, and she wears it on the right side of her head. Her outfit is mainly yellow, with dark yellow lining and white highlights. Her sleeves are double-layered with a puffy piece below, and the bow at her chest is big with a small white frilly piece behind it. Her back of her top is split into two coat-tails, each of which is split in the middle to give a petal-like appearance, and her skirt has a frilly layer underneath it. Her arm protectors are extremely short, with dark yellow ribbons at the wrists. Her boots are short with yellow at the top and small dark yellow ribbons. In Tiara mode, her white tiara is replaced by a golden crown worn in the center of her head. The centerpiece of her tiara is a yellow star, and the angel wings at the side of her tiara turn golden as well. Her white angel wing earrings are replaced by gold ribbon-shaped earrings with yellow hearts in the center. In her Princess form, she wears a pale yellow dress over her Cure uniform with a yellow and white-striped bow replacing her usual one. Her bangs and the strands of hair get slightly longer and her ponytail becomes wavy. The yellow ribbons on her arm warmers look wider. Her white tiara is replaced with the same crown as Tiara mode and the two wings from it glow yellow. There is also a golden halo-like ring around her head. In addition to this, the toetips and heels of her boots become a lighter color. Transformation '''Pretty Cure! Smile Charge! '- "Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!" is the official transformation phrase used by Yayoi to transform into Cure Peace. First, the Smile Pact opens and Yayoi sets her ribbon Cure Decor piece into the recess. This causes her individual light to light up first, followed by the seven lights inside the Smile Pact in sequence. A background voice, "Ready?", and in response, Yayoi shouts out, "Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!" The Smile Pact produces a powder puff, which she taps on the Smile Pact to collect up magic powder. Yayoi claps her puff between her hands five times to spread the magic powder into the air all around her, which then forms her arm protectors, shoes and dress. Her hair color changes from light brown to bright yellow and lengthens. Her eyes become a brighter shade as well. Lastly, she pats the powder puff onto her cheeks to give a rosy glow. After transforming, Cure Peace flies down from the sky, lands on her feet and recites her introductory speech. Etymology '''Kise (黄瀬) : 黄 means "yellow", while 瀬 means "river rapids". Yayoi (やよい) : Yayoi is the olden name for "March" (彌生) of twelve months in the lunar calendar. In Episode 19, it was revealed that her father Yuuichi named her Yayoi ("March"), the first month of spring, after her mother Chiharu ("a thousand springs"), in hopes that she will become as kind and gentle as her mother. Another reference for the name could be the famous Japanese artist Kusama Yayoi, since Kise Yayoi is good at drawing. Her name means, "yellow river rapids march." Songs Yayoi's voice actor, Kanemoto Hisako, has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Fukuen Misato, who voices Hoshizora Miyuki, Tano Asami, who voices Hino Akane, Inoue Marina,' '''who voices Midorikawa Nao, and '''Nishimura Chinami', who voices Aoki Reika. *100% Hero *Peaceful Days♪ Duets *Saikou no sumairu (The Best Smile) (Along with Fukuen Misato, Tano Asami, Inoue Marina, and Nishimura Chinami) *Rainbow Colored Every Day (Along with Inoue Marina, and Nishimura Chinami) Trivia *In her introductory speech, Cure Peace says "pikapika", which, like "kirakira" (said by Cure Happy), is the onomatopoeia equivalent of "sparkling" in Japanese. *In her introductory speech, Cure Peace says "jankenpon", the Japanese word for the game "Rock Paper Scissors". This may be a pun on her Cure name, as the hand sign for the scissors in the game is also the hand signal for peace. **The hand sign she makes during her introduction also differs in each episode, with her randomly making the sign for either rock, paper or scissors. This makes her the first Cure in the franchise to have a varying introduction scene. *Yayoi is the second protangonist to have artistic skills after Mishou Mai from Pretty Cure Splash Star. *Cure Peace is the third blonde Pretty Cure with her hair styled into a ponytail. **She is the seventh Pretty Cure to have blonde hair overall. *Cure Peace is the first of the Smile! Cures to (unintentionally) show portions of her power in combat. *Yayoi is the third Pretty Cure with a deceased parent. * Yayoi's first name and last name total as 5 syllables. * Yayoi is the eighteenth Pretty Cure to not have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. * Yayoi is the forteenth Pretty Cures to be an only child. *Yayoi is the first Pretty Cure to be startled of her own attack. *Yayoi is, among the fandom, the most popular of the Smile Cures, if not of the entire franchise in the past four years, to the point of getting more fanart than the others as soon as her first official full body images were shown. This is probably due to her extreme moe appeal. *She also shares similarities with Pikachu from Pokémon: **Both have yellow as their theme color. **Both have electricity as their main power. **Both say "pika-pika!" ***Coincidently, Candy's voice actress also voices Pikachu. **In the Pokemon games, types lays the foundation of a complex yet mostly logical "rock-paper-scissors" system. ***The hand signs Cure Peace makes during her introduction also refers to the game "rock-paper-scissors." Same to Other Cures Misumi Nagisa * Real name has 3 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form. * Not good of academics. * No have sister, younger sister or niece in the family. * No have grandparents in the family. Yukishiro Honoka * Real name has 3 syllables. * Both are only child. Kujou Hikari * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have sister, younger sister or niece in the family. Hyuuga Saki * Surname has 2 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form. * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. Mishou Mai * Surname has 2 syllables. * Hobbies are drawing pictures. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister or niece in the family. Yumehara Nozomi * Real name has 3 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Natsuki Rin * Short hair in civilian form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Kasugano Urara * Real name has 3 syllables. * Both are only child. Akimoto Komachi * Real name has 3 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. Minazuki Karen * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Milk/Mimino Kurumi * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Momozono Love * Real name and surname total as has 5 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form and long hair in cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Aono Miki * Real name and surname total as has 5 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister or niece in the family. Yamabuki Inori * Real name has 3 syllables. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Higashi Setsuna * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Hanasaki Tsubomi * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. Kurumi Erika * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. Myoudouin Itsuki * Real name has 3 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form and long hair in cure form. * No have sister, younger sister or niece in the family. Tsukikage Yuri * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Hojo Hibiki * Real name and surname total as has 5 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Minamino Kanade * Real name has 3 syllables. * Not good of academics. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister or niece in the family. Kurokawa Ellen * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Shirabe Ako * Real name and surname total as has 5 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form and long hair in cure form. * Both are only child. Hoshizora Miyuki * Real name has 3 syllables. * Both are only child. Hino Akane * Real name and surname total as has 5 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form and long hair in cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister or niece in the family. Midorikawa Nao * No have grandparents in the family. Aoki Reika * Real name and surname total as has 5 syllables. * No have sister, younger sister or niece in the family. Aida Mana Hishikawa Rikka Yotsuba Alice Kenzaki Makoto Madoka Aguri Aino Megumi Shirayuki Hime Omori Yuko Hikawa Iona Haruno Haruka Kaido Minami Amanogawa Kirara Sakagami Ayumi Rank The Best Rank *2012 : 10th The Rank *2012 : 10th *2013 : 22nd(1st Half) , 25th(2nd Half) *2014 : 26th * 2015 : Gallery NS26.png NS226.jpg NS326.jpg 31.jpg Num-31.jpg หมวดหมู่:Cures